The Gamer's Girlfriend
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: After the Kidnapping, a girl comes forth and tells the story of the events and what part she had to play. Either Mello/Matt/OC or Mello/Matt w/Onesided Matt/OC. Suicide and Death. Rated For Cussing. R


Authors Note: AHHHHH! Don't hate me! I know, "Go update your stories you already started, stop writing new one shots," And I'm sorry! I really, really am but this was more of a side project, and it was so fun to write (But the topic isn't that fun, actually, I don't find the topic appealing, but it was still fun to write) So please, don't kill me, read and review!

**Peace in!**

**Mel Swirls.**

**Title: The Gamer's Girlfriend.**

**Rating: T for really epic cussing**

**Pairing; It's either Mello/Matt/OC or Matt/Mello with a onesided Matt/OC, you tell me**

"You are aware that you don't have to do this, Miss... I'm sorry Miss, what exactly is your name?"

A tall woman crossed her thin legs and tried to get comfortable in the plastic chair before sighing, "Alexa, that's a fake name, so I wouldn't waste your time trying to find my last name, an yes, I am aware, reporter, but no one will know what really happened if I don't, and he wouldn't have wanted that." the bald reporter nodded at this before fixing his laptop on his lap so he could type comfortably.

"He as in Mail Jeevas?" asked the man and the woman snorted before moving her long pin straight brown hair out of her face, "of course I meant Matt, Mello would have shot me by now if he were here" the reporter's eyebrow raised skeptically a he commented on the use of the names 'Matt' and 'Mello' which earned another snort from the brunette,

"code names, they are quite popular among gangs now a days,"

"don't mock me, Miss Alexa, You know quite well that I was commenting on where those names came from."

"I'm sorry editor, however I have my own version of what should be kept from the press, and I don't want to live my entire life knowing I didn't let them die as Mello and Matt, so can we move on?"

When the man realized that Alexa had a wit far quicker then his own, he let the subject of names drop and asked her instead, what happened in the very beginning.

"It was winter, and I had just moved to town with one of my old friends, Katie-name is also fake- and we were living in the shitty part of town-" "would you mind telling me the name of the town you moved to?" the editor interrupted, and the woman snorted once again before ignoring his comment and continuing:

"Katie and I, well we weren't exactly the type of people you'd expect to find living on the shit street, at least, not back then. We both graduated from high school with the highest grades, and back then, both of us were in love with technology, and despite the fact that we could afford it, we refused to pay the fee, and instead decided to steal anything we need it, and after a little while, it became like a sick game.

"We had just moved to a new town, and we had heard the rumors of a gang that ha been robbing computers and such from ware houses-" "the hells?" the man interrupted and the brunette just nodded before continuing, "obviously, we were completely surprised when we found out about their activity, and curiosity got the better of us so we attempted to monitor their activity, and yes, before you comment, we did stalk them, and anybody who seemed affiliated with them,

"after a few months of searching, I went to game stop, partly because I wanted to find a new lead, but mostly because after you've beaten Grand Theft Auto three times, it starts to get kind of boring.

"When I walked into the store, you could imagine how surprised I was when I noticed that only 2 people aside from myself were inside; the cashier, and a redhead wearing goggles and stripes. He was looking at the PSP games professionally, and I figured that I might as well talk to him seeing as no one else was there, so I went up to him and said hi," the woman stopped and smiled to herself as she straightened the black and white striped shirt she was wearing that was old, torn, worn, 6 sizes too big and for males before continuing;

"it may surprise you to know, that the red head was completely shy, and he stuttered, but after spending an hour or two with him, I found himself warming up to me, and he told me that his name, was Matt." The woman paused and tried to peek at the reporters notes, but gave up when she realized that the reflection of the computer screen in his glasses was not going to help her.

"I spent that entire day with said gamer, and then after, he reluctantly gave me his number, and I gave him mine, that's where our relationship started. I went out with an ass for a week or two, called him up to complain, and he listened-like actually listened to every word I said, and held onto each word like it was so important, and then after a few weeks, he asked me on a date." She paused, looking at the reporter expectantly, thinking that he'd have something to ask, or something to comment on, however he stayed silenced, which made the woman smile softly.

"I brought him home to show him to Katie, and he almost had a bloody nose when he saw everything in our apartment. He asked us right there and then were we got it all from, and I remember the silence that filled the room before I asked him if he could keep a secret, obviously he said yes and I told him everything, and fuck, I really do mean everything." The thief looked up at the reporter, who was now looking at her questioningly, "What do you mean by everything?" The young woman and paused before looking the man in the eye, "I mean everything," the man scowled before asking, "and what is everything exactly?" which made her snort like she had several other times during this interview, and the reported was starting to think it was an unattractive habit.

She took an elastic from her wrist and put her hair up in a side ponytail nervously, before taking it out again and putting it back on her wrist. The reported could understand why she was so nervous, she had been fine the rest of the interview.

"And after I told him everything, he told me everything about him, and I learnt that Matt was working with the gang we were looking for, and that his best friend and roommate, Mello was the gang leader, Katie heard it and asked if we could work together, you know, like a team, and Matt said we'd have to meet and be approved by Mello, so that's exactly what we did." The girl paused when the reporter's hand started to rise like a child in a classroom, revealing his sweat stains under his armpits.

"Yes, Mr. _Kureijī Repōtā_, what is it you want to know?" She asked in attempt to sound smart and teacher-like, but failing when the heavy English accent slipped into the two Japanese words she had used. "First, was this the first time you ever came into contacted with codename 'Mello'? And second, where and when did you learn Japanese?" The girl smiled slightly, light filling her eyes momentarily before replying, "Yeah, that was the first time I met Mello, and Matt could speak like 8 or 9 languages fluently, and he was always trying to teach me, but I'm not really a fast learner." The man nodded before making a hand motion that was obvious one for her to continue.

"I think it was February when I went to meet Mello and the rest of the gang, and I couldn't stand being in the same room as him. He was impulsive, manipulative, aggressive, mean, narcissistic, cruel and resentful. And he didn't like me either. Actually, the moment I entered the room, the chocoholic pointed his gun at me and told me that if I didn't let go of Matt's hand and quit holding him hostage to get to him, he would shoot me." The girl snorted and smiled to herself before pulling her legs up on the chair and wrapping her arms around them. The reporter could tell that despite the fact that she said she disliked the leather-wearing maniac; she thought this memory was a good one.

"Matt saved my ass their, thankfully or else Katie would have gotten into some huge shit, because she never let anybody bully me or tell me what to do. She believed in freedom, and if anybody denied her or me of that, they were going to get it." She paused and looked down at the floor and smiled to herself once again.

"Anyways, Matt explained to Mello that we were dating, and Mello freaked. He _literally _was stomping around the room screaming. He was overemotional. Worst then a girl PMSing, but I learnt to deal and avoid that kind of behavior because Matt explained to me that Mello was one of the most important people to him, and I didn't want to ruin his relationship with his best friend… All I wanted was for the 4 of us to be happy. Honestly, I could have lived without the new technology, the new rebellion, the new form of anarchy, the justice and the adrenaline. So I did whatever it was I could to make sure Matt was happy. As long as Matt was happy, I was happy." She paused and crossed her ankles before looking the reporter in the eye.

"Mello finally agreed to let us join his mafia and Matt was so happy. I remember this constant crooked smile on his face. Life was good- No! Actually life was brilliant! At least, for a little while." She paused before laughing. Her laugh was a real laugh, you know, the ones that start in your chest and make its' way up, and it sounded as natural as breathing from her lips. When she finally did stop laughing, she smiled nervously at the reporter who was glaring at her in return. "I'm sorry, it's just that sounds like a such a cliché," she explained and he gave a small nod and smiled softly.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth, but closed it with a morbid look on her face. "Aren't you going to continue?" He asked, as if he thought pressure would make the girl crumble, but he was wrong, since all the girl did was look up at him and say, "No, actually I don't think I am." Before getting up and pulling on a grey, white and black plaid rain jacket.

"Miss, I need a story, and I don't want to sound rude, but without the conclusion, you've just been wasting my time." He stated as he too got up from the uncomfortable plastic chairs. The woman glared at the reporter and pushed her hair back. "The media got most of the ending right, I don't see why you just can't copy some sappy ending off of there." She said as she made her way for the door and the reporter grabbed her wrist. She stopped and looked back at him, obviously wanting to be let go of but the reporter didn't comply.

"Fine! You want to know the ending?"

"Very much so, yes."

"We lived happy the four of us until Mello got the brilliant idea of the Takada kidnapping. I hated the idea. It was stupid, it was moronic, it was idiotic, it was impulsive and I knew that at then end of it, not one of us was going to come back alive, I knew that because all of Mello's brilliant plans backfired, and I knew it because Near said so himself, but Near being the ass fuck he is refused to tell Mello it was a bad idea, because Near knew it was going to get him exactly what he wanted, So I decided to tell the other 3 of us, Mello freaked, said it was either him or me to Matt and Katie and I agreed, thinking that the two people I love the most in the world would obviously pick me. And I was half right, Katie picked me right away, but I could tell by the look in Matt's eyes that I was pushing it, and I could tell that Matt wasn't going to pick me any more, and I knew very fucking well that Matt and Mello weren't just friends, but I always figured I was imagining it, but that night, I made a complete ass of myself, and Matt picked Mello over me, and Mello just smiled and told us to get the fuck out of my face, and that's exactly what we did."

"What about the rest of the kidnapping, wouldn't you know anything more about that?"

"No. I didn't have any further communication with the mafia until a day before the kidnapping when I ran into Mello downtown when I was out getting food with Katie. He shot both of us, Katie died, I got hospitalized and I didn't. When I finally did get out of the hospital Matt was already dead, and there was nothing else to say on the subject."

"Thank you, Miss, your information will make a great story, I will inform you when it gets published." He said as he let go of the woman's wrist and she just opened the door and yelled, "I hope you have something that helps you communicate with hell, because that's exactly where I'm going" As she walked out the door.

The reporter yelled the woman's name in vain, before giving up, dialing 911 and looking out the window. The girl had just left the building and she was already pulling a pistol out of her bag.

"911, what's your emergency?" The man heard a perky girl at the other end say and he sighed as he watched the girl shoot herself, the blood drenching the street and her clothing and almost everything else around her.

"There's a woman outside who just shot herself, I think you should send an ambulance over to bring her to the hospital, I'm at 67 …"

_**Tokyo Daily.**_

On the Takada Kidnapping. Earlier this week I had the chance to speak to a woman who called herself 'Alexa.' She had apparently worked with the gang that had planned the Takada Kidnapping and explained a completely different side of the events that happened on this fated January 26th… to read more about this topic go to article B9.

Authors note: I really love the newspaper ending don't I? I used it in "I Trusted You" As well as in here, except in "I trusted you" it was about a suicide. I'd tell you more but I want you guys to read it! Anyways I hope you did like it, it was extremely fun to write and I'm sorry if the Alexa seems slightly Mary Sue-ish, I didn't spend as much time on her character as I should have, so please forgive me lol. Anyways, please review!

**Peace in!**

**Melanie Swirls!**


End file.
